


Sherlock Holmes x Reader "Star-Struck"

by badapplegrell



Series: Sherlock/Reader "Unknowingly Loved" Series [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, I really hope you like it, i spent like 6 hours writing thia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badapplegrell/pseuds/badapplegrell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes, to everyone's surprise, is as good of a pianist as he is a detective. His accompanist? The ever-so talented (Y/N), his assistant and literal partner in (solving) crime.</p><p>Basically. Sherlock is composing on piano and (Y/N) helps him out when he gets stuck. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Holmes x Reader "Star-Struck"

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYO. So this is sort of based on a video of two strangers doing an improvision on piano in a train station in Paris I believe. The video is here:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4I_NYya-WWg
> 
> ALSO. This goes along, somewhat, with another Sherlock x Reader I wrote called "Short." You can find it here on AO3 in my works!
> 
> To get a feel of what (Y/N) and Sherlock are playing, you can listen to the following whilst reading if you'd like:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mcUE8URrGb4
> 
> Thanks a Million--
> 
> ~sherlockianfangirl

×•×•×

 _"To love someone is to sing the song in their heart and to sing it to them when they have forgotten the words."_

×•×•×

It is one of the best gifts he has been given in his lifetime. He sits down at the cushioned chair in front of the black, upright piano. His fingers trail along the keys in astonishment. Sherlock looks to his assistant, (Y/N), who dons the most adorable grin of all the world. With the bleak sunlight streaming through the window, Sherlock looks incredible picturesque, sitting pretty at the piano.

"Happy Birthday, Sherlock..! Do you like it?" she beams from behind. Her smile is stunning to Sherlock.

"Did Mycroft tell you?" Sherlock asks, star-struck. Knowing he is referring to his want of a piano, she nods, making her (H/C) locks bounce around her face. (Y/N) hops onto his chair, cross-legged. She prompts the lanky detective,"Play something! For me?"

He opens the cover to reveal the polished keys,"Well, then. Any requests?" Without skipping a beat, she says,"Liebstraum No.3 in A flat major."

Sherlock shoots her a small look of surprise. He adores this composition. She sits upright, suddenly taken aback,"I mean. Unless you would not like to." 

Just as she finishes the sentence, he starts playing said song. She feels her heart race at the sound of the number and the skill at which he is playing.

The song finishes softly. He expects some sort of praise or applause as his her wont for every feat and endeavour of his. Sherlock turns to her expectantly, but she sits, stunned to silence. She feels the heat rise to (S/C) cheeks and her heartbeat quickens like a mustang.

"Not good..?" Sherlock asks somewhat disappointed, fidgeting with the buttons on his suit jacket. (Y/N) shakes her head and assures him,"I've never had anyone play a song for me. Not like that at least. That was... beautiful, Sherlock. Thank you." She rubs the back of her neck whilst grinning.

×•×•×

"Watcha up to, Sherlock?" (Y/N) asks, poking her head into the living room. He doesn't seem to notice, however. He carefully plays a selection of notes on the piano then picks up a pencil, scratching the played notes onto a paper.

"Huh."

She leans onto the doorframe, curious as to how the whole composition sounds. It isn't until then does (Y/N) notice the abundance of papers crumpled and left on the floor. She makes her way over to the detective to pick up said paper.

"From the top, then," she directs him, brushing off the dust from her cardigan. She taps her foot, mimicking a metronome. Sherlock blows a few of his curls out of his face before complying. The melody is serious but full of expression.

(Y/N) stands by his side, hands in her back pocket of her faded jeans. Sherlock plays through his work in progress. It starts getting sloppy in the end, though. When finished, (Y/N) crosses out the last 3 measures with a flourish.

"Replay the last 4 measures," she further instructs and Sherlock's groans in exasperation.

Her (E/C) doe eyes gleam as she pouts in mock-sadness,"Please?"

Sherlock sighs and plays the composition once more.

Then, what he hears and sees next takes him by surprise. (Y/N)'s (H/C) hair brushes against the side of his face as she joins in on his unfinished melody. Their shoulders press against each other. The music flourishes throughout the flat. Her fair features radiates confidence as her (S/C) fingers tactfully yet gracefully slam onto the keys.

The notes she plays are well-executed and fit perfectly with what has already been composed. Sherlock's slender fingers stop moving once he's run out of the pre-written composition. He looks to (Y/N) with admiration and stars in his eyes.

"Take over, Sherlock," she says referring to a string of notes she's been playing. Sherlock breaks out of his gaze of fondness and adoration. He repeats the melody and (Y/N) moves over to the other side of Sherlock to play the lower sounding keys. Without hesitating for one second, she starts pouring out her feelings in the form of piano notes. The melody swells expertly in a lively manner.

(Y/N) slams her fingers onto the keys and her coordinated and euphonious chords ring throughout.

She looks to his unmoving fingers and his wonderstruck stare. With a spiral of notes from his original composition, she ends the song.

"Why'd you stop?" (Y/N) nudges him teasingly, scooting him so they can share the piano stool. He stares, still taking in what had just happened.

She looks upset and rubs her now aching wrists,"Was I that bad?" At that, (Y/N) gets up from the stool and looks down at her feet, embarrassed. 

Sherlock's curls shake as he disagrees,"No! That was... really amazing. That was-- how did... how did you do that?" He stumbles with his words, and her face brightens at his comment.

(Y/N) rubs the back of neck,"I'm not too sure..! It kinda just happened, you know?" 

Sherlock flashes a meek smile,"I'm star-struck." (Says the man with no interest for the solar system) She curtsies happily. His new accompanist turns to exit, but Sherlock stops her.

"Ms. (L/N). May I say something?" He looks up to her with affection displayed in his bright eyes. She nods with a small grin. He turns to her.

"I like to believe that this piano has brought us together," Sherlock expresses gratefully. He turns back to the keys with a newfound admiration for his assistant.

×•×•×

The song of 221B Baker Street forevers plays within its walls proudly. The duets of a certain consulting detective and the embodiment of sunshine of his assistant swell throughout London. Great love is shown through the form of their music and the stars could not possibly outshine their compatibility.

×•×•×

**Author's Note:**

> I super hope you all like it..! I think it's pretty good and I appreciate all feedback!!! Love ya! Muah..!
> 
>    
>  **If you read this, please, please, please leave a comment! Be it a short or interminable comment! Tell me what you think about this work! I implore you to do so..! I usually subscribe to you if you do.**


End file.
